


Any Room With You In It

by FeralScribe



Series: Widomauk Week 2019 Prompts [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mollymauk is a Goofball, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Intimacies, Widomauk Week, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralScribe/pseuds/FeralScribe
Summary: Molly and Caleb settle in for the night after Molly treats them both to the nicest room the Pillow Trove has to offer.





	Any Room With You In It

The best part of finally being open about their relationship is getting to share a bed without raising suspicions. Granted, every time Molly or Caleb excuses himself back to their room, Jester gets all giggly and waggles her eyebrows at them. They don’t even fuck…usually. Most of the inns they visit have dreadfully thin walls. What Molly looks forward to every night is the cuddles. Sure, they’re both mostly if not entirely naked, but it’s not sexual at all. Hot, yes, but after the first few weeks of sneaking around to get each other off they’ve mostly gotten over their repressed urges and can now better focus on enjoying each other more intimately.

Caleb is always the last to bed. He stays up late with his books or stringing his silver thread around the room. Molly has learned patience. Watching Caleb work is a pleasure in and of itself, especially since Molly knows his routines so well that he knows when Caleb is almost done and will join him momentarily.

They’re back at the Pillow Trove in Zadash and Molly has splurged on the biggest fanciest room for the both of them, despite Caleb’s protests.

“ _Schatz_ , we don’t _need_ all that space,” Caleb had said. “And it’s so expensive. Spend your money on something more useful.”

Molly had teased Caleb with his tail and given him a charming smile. “There’s plenty of time to buy useful things. I want something _extravagant_.” He leaned closer to quietly add, “Besides, I’ll bet those rooms are _made_ for being loud in.”

That had won Caleb over, except it meant laying down his thread took longer that night. Molly waits. He stretches out on the massive soft bed, luxuriating in the satin sheets. They could fit the whole Mighty Nein on this bed. Wouldn’t that be something. Of course, they’d have to put up with Beau’s snoring and Fjord’s occasional “wet dreams” and Jester would get pastry crumbs everywhere. Best that’s it’s just the two of them.

“Darling,” Molly says. “Hurry up and come enjoy this with me. We’re not going to get attacked in the middle of the night _here_. Do you know how scandalous it would be if the Pillow Trove let any harm come to their most special guests in their most expensive room? They would hire Nott as a maid before they soiled their reputation like that.”

“ _Ein Moment, mein Süßer._ ” Caleb pauses in his spellcasting long enough to snap his fingers. Frumpkin appears on the bed and immediately cuddles up to Molly.

Molly indulges Frumpkin with a good scratch behind the ears. He flicks his tail for Frumpkin to chase. It’s not the same as holding Caleb, but it’s a fun little distraction. He considers being cheeky when Caleb finishes up and telling him to go away since Frumpkin is a better bedfellow. Molly could never say something like that to Caleb. He’ll tease his partner now and then, but some things still put a genuine crease of worry in Caleb’s forehead. He has made such progress these past few months, bless him, though he’s not entirely free from his doubts and deep-rooted sense of self-loathing. Molly has crossed the line enough times to know exactly where it is and that he hates setting so much as a hair across it.

Caleb lays the last of the silver thread. He snuffs the lamps and summons one of his lights to guide him into bed beside Molly and Frumpkin. He climbs up onto the plush mattress carefully. Molly scoffs. “What?” Caleb asks.

“That’s no way to get into a bed like _this_ ,” Molly says.

“ _Ach, nein?_ Then how was I supposed to do it?”

Molly hops to the floor and walks to the other side of the room. He gestures for Caleb to scoot to the side. Caleb picks up Frumpkin and sits at the edge of the bed. Both of them watch Molly with curiosity. Molly crouches, tail swishing behind him. He takes off running. At just the right distance he leaps and does a tumble midair, landing with a soft yet heavy _thwump_ in the center of the mattress. He laughs from the tickle in his belly.

“ _That_ is how you get into a bed like this.”

Caleb chuckles. “I’m not nearly so talented as you are,” he says. He covers his mouth as he yawns. “Besides, I am exhausted. I could barely keep on my feet the whole time I was casting.”

Molly rolls over to stroke Caleb’s thigh. “Oh, my poor Caleb. If I’d known I would have carried you.”

“Into bed or while I was casting?”

“To bed. Don’t think I could have held you that whole time. You’re not as scrawny as you used to be.”

Caleb smirks. He snaps Frumpkin away and climbs on top of Molly, pinning him on his back. “Are you saying I’m getting heavy?”

“Darling, you’re always the perfect weight, regardless of how heavy that is.” Molly squeezes Caleb’s hips. “Though I do like that you’re not frightfully frail anymore. Maybe someday your body will reflect how strong your mind is. You’d be beefier than Yasha.” He runs his hands up Caleb’s waist under his shirt. “Now come on, you’re overdressed. These sheets are best experienced by as much skin as possible.”

Once Caleb is sufficiently naked Molly arranges him back the way he was, straddled over him so their hips are aligned. They’re both too tired for any strenuous activities, but sharing each other’s heat is lovely all the same. Molly pulls Caleb down to lie on his chest then tugs the covers over both of them.

“I love you,” Caleb says.

“I love you too, my darling.” Molly kisses the tip of Caleb’s nose. Caleb stretches up the necessary inch or two to kiss him properly. They melt into each other, a puddle of lavender and freckled pale skin. Molly caresses Caleb with hands, tail, lips, and tongue. His heart glows like the setting sun. He can feel Caleb’s heart faintly echoing his own as they beat together, mere inches apart.

Despite knowing full well that it won’t lead anywhere, Molly sneaks his hands down Caleb’s sides so he can grope Caleb’s ass. Caleb tenses. He hums in surprise against Molly’s lips then pulls back to look Molly in the eye.

“Why are you squeezing my butt?”

“…I thought you like it when I squeeze your butt?”

“I _do_ , but _Schatz_ I’m far too tired for that to do anything.”

Molly kneads the soft muscle. “You’re telling me this doesn’t feel good?”

Caleb bunches his shoulders and lets his head drop. “Nnnff, it _does_ , but—”

“Then that’s why I’m doing it.” Molly kisses Caleb’s cheek. “I’ll stop if you want me to. You _know_ how much I love making you feel good though.”

Caleb nods. He kisses Molly with a teasing flick of his tongue into Molly’s mouth. “You may continue.”

Molly growls in approval. “And so can you.”

They kiss and touch and play until Caleb starts to nod off. He jolts awake when he accidentally slips off Molly’s lips and gets jabbed by his horn. “Sorry,” he says.

“It’s alright. Are you okay?” Molly rubs the fading divot on Caleb’s face. “It didn’t break the skin did it?”

“I don’t think so.” Caleb yawns. “We should put this on hold until morning.”

Molly holds Caleb tight and rolls to the side, cradling Caleb’s head with one hand to ensure it reaches the pillow safely. Caleb’s copper hair is silver in Molly’s Darkvision. Molly has heard people say that beauty is pain, generally when justifying some absurd fashion trend that damages the wearer. In Caleb’s case, he is beauty in spite of his pain. Not even filth and rags could hide it. His shyness and self-loathing dampened how much showed through in his countenance, but he has gotten better since they admitted they were attracted to each other. Every day he grows more and more beautiful in Molly’s eyes. Someday their love might heal his pain and there will be nothing left but the beauty.

Molly holds Caleb close. Caleb snuggles into the spot where he fits perfectly, head beneath Molly’s chin and one arm tucked up and around Molly’s back to hold him by the shoulder. He washed himself recently after a battle that left him bloodstained enough to change the shade of red in his hair. Though he has regained his natural scent, if Molly takes a deep breath he can detect a faint hint of vanilla soap beneath the earthy musk. Molly hopes that Caleb will eventually be free enough from his demons that he will allow Molly to pamper him, to lavish him with the finest gifts. Then again, Caleb is more practical than Molly, and such things might not please him the way Molly would hope.

“Caleb?” Molly asks quietly.

Caleb makes a few drowsy noises against Molly’s throat. “ _Ja_ , _Mollchen_?”

“Do you like the room?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb mumbles. “It is a nice room. Very big.”

“...Would you have been happier in a smaller room?”

Caleb nuzzles tighter into Molly. His voice is muffled from having his lips pressed so close to Molly’s skin. “I am perfectly happy in any room with you in it, _mein Schatz_. We'll put it to better use tomorrow.” More sleepily he adds, “ _Ich will dich auf dem Fensterbank ficken…_ ” Poor dear must be very tired if he’s switching back to Zemnian. Probably didn’t even realize he did it. Caleb has only taught Molly a few key Zemnian phrases, but Molly understood enough of what Caleb said to know he should be very excited for tomorrow.

Molly kisses Caleb’s forehead. “I love you.”

“ _Ich dich auch_ , _lieber_...” Caleb trails off into incomprehensible mumbles. His breathing slows. His body relaxes. His hand droops off Molly’s shoulder.

Molly yawns. He wishes he knew some lullabies. In this dark, warm, quiet space, he has the strongest urge to sing something soft for Caleb, despite his awareness that he’s not the best singer. Caleb may not require fine clothes or luxurious things, but at the very least he deserves to be sung to sleep. All Molly knows is the tune of Toya’s song. He hums it, remembering all the times he heard her perform it. He wonders what happened to her, to Bo and Ornna and the rest of them.

As much as Kylre‘s betrayal still stings, if it weren’t for that night, Molly wouldn’t be here now. Caleb would be just another pretty face Molly lured to their tent for the show. They’ve done so much good together since then. They’ve done so much for each other. Molly had spent his two years looking for the ultimate delight, whether it was a drink or a drug or a delicious dish, or perhaps a place with such good hired companionship that Molly would never want to leave. Secretly he had hoped that whatever it was would finally _finally_ fill the lingering emptiness he had never satisfied since he woke up in his grave.

And now he has. This, this here is his ultimate delight. A warm lover in his arms, the sense of contentment that comes from knowing your affections are mutual, a heart so overflowing with adoration and joy that Molly would never be empty again. It didn’t matter if they were in an expensive suite or huddled on the cold hard ground of their tent, so long as they had each other it was the best place in the world. Molly was going to wake up every morning to Caleb’s beautiful eyes, his voice would be the first thing he heard, and he could tell Caleb he loved him as many times as he wanted in as many ways as he could think of and he would never mean it less than the time before.

Molly finishes the song. Caleb is most definitely asleep now. A nightmare may stir him later, but Molly will be there. When Caleb dreams of fire and crystals and agony, Molly will pull him out, back to safety. Just as when Molly dreams of darkness and disjointed memories and a crushing numbness in his chest, Caleb will be there when he wakes to remind him that that is all behind him.

With one last kiss, Molly drifts off to sleep, smiling to himself about how very fortunate he is to love and be loved by Caleb.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leaves kudos and comments, and if you want to support my work even more you can find me on Ko-fi under the same name!


End file.
